elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rooby's Trusty Skin guide 2~
Hello Everyone, as the title of this post is clear this is a nice little guide i've made to help out players who are stuck on, or have no idea how to create or find decent skins relating to this server and its theme - In a realistic manner(ish). It is not offical, and people do /not/ have to feel forced to follow it, (It i would highly recommend that you do) - It is not offical either - This is just to help people out. This is a part two to the Skin guide as i wished to update it regarding new races and issues i've found - So, lets get started: No no skins for Elysium As i have be travelling around Elysium, I - and may other people - have spotted things that are noticably not really acceptable for a medieval server, and many of the things i will be listing here, will most likely end up with a staff member telling a player to remove there skins - (And from experiences, alot of bugging from other players). '- Headphones - Snap backs - Hoodie dresses - hoodies - sneakers - rainbow patterned clothing - solid block colour skins - Animal onesies - Animal shoes - mini skirts - Baby skins - Nude - Etc' Basically, any skins that would be regarded as modern. Lets think logically - In medieval times women wouldn't of warn mini skirts, hoodie dresses, thigh high boots etc now would they? Its perfectly fine to have a skin thats not a long dress, but at least have it in a medievalist style- Experically when using Mini-shorts / skirts. Otherwises your not really being in a medieval setting of clothing and cuts away from the realism. * Baby skins: Regarding baby skins, i'd say they can be used, but with good measures - With the use of Mpm, players could in theorie roleplay as younger children / babies. But with this players need to think about what babies WOULD be wearing back in Medieval times. For example, they would not be wearing bright pink bunny onsies, and they did not have pacifiers made back then. Nude Elysium is a very child friendly server, and for that fact ERP is banned <-- And any players found to be doing such a thing can face serious consciquences. And based on that manner, I'm guessing any skins that are seen as too indecent will get you in trouble (?) - Regarding this, players can wear clothing that shows some more skin, but nothing to unexceptable Eg. Fully nude. Bad skin 1.png|Bad 1 download.jpeg|Bad 2 Skin 2.png|Bad 3 Skin 1.png|Bad 4 skin_2015091011405573818both.png|Bad 5 Black-fighter-girl-skin.png|Bad 6 img_1440357816.png|Bad 7 1352596519-bigpreview.png|Bad 8 (And yes i know - my grammar sucks) Good skins for Elysium - Medieval themed or old fashioned in style! Within the medieval times the dress code used to be more or less formal - With women typically wearing long dresses, although on elysium that doesn't really matter if its a dress or not as long as there a medieval style - And men wore Armour and such. Regarding hair colour, i doubt in many cases that someone will naturally be born with bright blue or green hair unless it is dyed (But that is in my opinion so *Shrug*). Colours such as white or grey could be explained by Albino-ism are hair colour defects. Bright colours / Neon Styles - '''If your thinking realisticly back in medieval times very vibrant neon colours would not have existed clothing wise due to the fact that many bright colours made today are made form substances not known/created during that time period. So dresses / clothing should be duller shades and perhaps slightly pastel in shade. When making a Elysium skin, or choosing one - People should also think about the social class they are in - For example, if your character is within the lower classes of Elysium they wouldn't be wearing very fancy styled clothing, more or less rags and dirty fabrics. If your character is rich dress them in gold and crystals to show there wealth. * Regarding skins that reveal skin, please make it appropriate. Nothing that is overally suggestive or just plain naked * Regarding baby skins - if you have mpm i guess you can use them for roleplay purposes but please think medieval times (Babies would not of had bright pink onsies or pacifiers) armour.png|Good 1 unnamed (2).png|Good 2 unnamed.png|Good 3 Dark elf 2.png|Good 4 eh.png|Good 5 Dark elf 1.png|Good 6 Good skin.png|Good 7 eee.png|Good 8 35a272da2b1679e23712e33d8850391b.jpg|Good 9 unnamed (3).png|Good 10 Skins based on race When basing a skin around a race you have to think about the key characteristics based around the race such as common looks, personalities and quirks. '''Orcs - Orcs are know as large, muscular and scary beasts, therefor having a cutesty skin would not be suitable for such a race, they also often where small amounts of clothing since they are such large creatures. Don't forget their skintone is often either Green, red, black, grey, purple or even white sometimes. Don't forget the tusks either! Vampires - '''They are blood sucking dark creatures, therefor darker styles of clothing would be suitable for such a race. They are know for there pale skin and red/or purplish eyes and usually host darker hair colours if they are naturally born vampires. '''Wood Elves - WoodElves love nature, therefore an Elf skin should reflect this with the use of floral headbands and natural coloured clothing items with natural hair colours too. Skintone and eye colour doesn't really matter along this aspect. Dark Elves - '''Dark Elves are know to be cunning and evil creatures, therefor the colours should be dark almost like that of a vampire. They usually have blue, purple or grey skintones with gold or red eyes and typically white - black hair. '''Kuma / Werewolves / Nekos - '''I'd say all of theses races would have similar aspects of clothing with that of fur or natural colours and easily removable looking clothing since they change into Bears/Wolves/Cats. Im not exactly a huge fan of tails or ears on a skin but atleast keep them in natural colours - Blue and pink is just cringy etc. '''Dwarves - They like to dig in mines and fight - so armour would be a typical style of clothing for them, aswells as large amounts of facial hair. Merfolk - '''Creatures of the sea, perhaps they like to wear seashells or have scales upon there skin, they'd probably have long flowy hair in braids or let free - Skintones would most likely be blue-greenish or natural toned. '''I believe that you all get the idea when relating skins to the appropriate race. Conclusion I hope that this guide was helpful for those who have just joined the server or needed some inspiration :3 If you would like me to include other details, please leave suggestions in the comment area - Thank you. Remember if your finding it hard to look for a skin - Sights like Planetminecraft and Skindex host a wide variety.